Thoughts Of An Idle Moment - ACTION!
by Meva
Summary: Male/Female POV come together to do something about their thoughts R+R Please!!!!!!


Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: No particular place  
  
Summary: Idle thoughts, FEMALE and MALE POV finally spoken  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: Hey all I know i havent written anything for a while so go easy on me if this totally sucks lol thanks all and if he hate gooey stuff then dont read :-P lol   
  
Thoughts of An Idle Moment  
  
Jack sighed while walking aimlessly away from the room where his love was, he knew he could never tell her how he truly felt and it was slowly killing him inside. All the times in his life where he had come close to death, not once had he felt this cold or felt this much despair. He really didn't know what he was supposed to do anymore, he couldn't get through a day without seeing her and she plagued his dreams at night. He smiled absently at passing people not really taking in anything around him as his mind continuosly went over and over almost obssessively about Samantha Carter.  
  
Sam frowned as Jack seemed nowhere in sight, he must have walked away pretty quickly. Could he had been thinking the same thing as her? No that was ridiculous, it was impossible that the Colonel could have those sort of feelings for her. He was always complaining about her big words and how she went off on tangets about something or other, but she couldn't kill the small fountain of hope she felt in her heart.  
  
Jack reached into his pocket pulling out his car keys, if he was going to mope he might as well do it at home with beer! He attempted to whistle a happy tune but nothing he tried to distract his mind seemed to be working. Even thinking about going fishing wasn't helping, just reminded him of the time, he had asked Sam to join him. He picked up the pace, the sooner he was away from the mountain the better.  
  
Sam caught an airman by the shoulder and asked,  
  
" Have you seen the Colonel?"  
  
The airman nodded and replied,  
  
" Yes Ma'am, we went past him not too long ago. I think he was heading for the carpark."  
  
Sam smiled her thanks before she hurried towards the lift, she had to catch Jack before he left.  
  
Jack nodded at the guards stood at the entrance before he headed towards his car totally oblivious to the fact Sam was waiting impatiently for the lift. Sam hit the button for up over and over again, cursing how slow everything was, once the doors opened she sprinted out. Skidding to a halt, she looked around frantically before she recognised a head of silver hair disappearing behind a car.  
  
Sam frowned, when had Jack learnt to walk this fast? She took a deep breath and hurried after him again. Jack smiled in relief as he laid his eyes on his jeep. Finally he would be able to escape the SGC and all the problems. Well that wasn't technically true but at least he would be able to spend a few hours without the worry about bumping into Sam.  
  
" Sir!"  
  
Jack spun round at the call of his name in an all too familiar female voice, he winced inwardly but smiled welcomingly.  
  
" Heya Carter, what brings you up here?"  
  
He watched as Sam's shoulders heaved up and down as she took in deep laboured breaths, he wondered if she had chased him all this way but he instantly put that thought to the back of his mind. Sam wouldn't bother going through that much effort for him.  
  
" You okay Carter?"  
  
He was shocked when Sam's lips found his and her hand was threading through his hair, he wasn't sure if he should just let go and give into what he secretly desired. He kissed back briefly revelling in the taste and feel of her but he pushed her away.  
  
" Major! What are you thinking?"  
  
Sam stroked the side of his face and smiled a smile which was more open and welcoming as if she had nothing to hide anymore.  
  
" Jack, I have something well something I have been wanting to tell you for ages. I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone. I don't care about the regulations anymore, I just know I want to be with you."  
  
Jack was stunned, he never expected this kind of honesty from Sam but he took her hand in his hand, dropping a kiss on the palm of her hand and wrist. He looked up meeting her beautiful blue eyes,  
  
" You have no idea how long I have wished you would say exactly that, I love you too Sam. I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you."  
  
Sam smiled before Jack leaned down kissing her gently and lovingly, they pulled away before Jack wiggled his eyebrows and suggested,  
  
" Wanna take this encounter to a more personal level??"  
  
Sam chuckled lightly before kissing him quickly and replied seductively,  
  
" But of course Colonel."  
  
Jack laughed lightly before they both got into the jeep, briefly kissing before Jack drew away from the SGC leaving all the conditions on their love behind.  
  
THE END!! 


End file.
